


Soundtrack of our lives

by Kathaka9



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Randomness, theme songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathaka9/pseuds/Kathaka9
Summary: Chat Noir decided that he and his lady needed a theme song, so who better to get to help him write it than the best DJ in all of Paris and his best bro, Nino. Naturally, Nino is confused as to why the hero needs a theme song, why he is coming to him to write it and why this is all happening at 2am.





	Soundtrack of our lives

When Nino heard a knock on his window in the middle of the night the first thing he did naturally was to panic. The only reason he thought someone would be knocking on his window was either an akuma or one of the heroes telling him he needed to move because there was an akuma. So naturally, he got up with a certain air of caution around him. He wasn’t exactly keen to open the window to find a madman sitting outside because getting attacked really didn’t seem appealing, especially when he was running on very little sleep due to homework and being dragged out late at night by Alya to capture the heroes on film. He still didn’t know how she kept getting in… maybe it was Alya at his window he mused.

 

He got up and thanked the lucky stars that he had been too tired to change clothes from the day before. At least whatever the window knocker wanted he would be decent and wouldn’t have to be worried about being dragged around Paris in his underwear. He walked over to the window and opened up the curtains…

 

Outside the window sitting perched precariously on the window sill was none other than the famous Chat Noir. Naturally, upon seeing the hero outside his window he assumed that there had to be an akuma coming after him because honestly, why else would he come to his window of all places?

 

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in,” Chat asked jokingly but with a hint of nervousness. Nino opened the window for the hero really not sure what to make of the situation. Chat nodded his thanks and climbed in through the window. Once inside Chat stood there numbly not saying a word. 

 

“Is there an akuma after me,” Nino asked nervously as he took in the heroes rigid posture. Chat blinked then shook his head.

 

“No, no akuma,” he reassured. “Before you ask you aren’t in any danger either,” Chat continued as if reading his mind. That confused Nino, if there was no danger then what the hell did he want? It wasn’t like he would’ve just decided to stop by for a chat at… geez what time was it, he thought as he glanced at the clock. His eyes bugged out of his skull when he saw the time, 2:30am. 

 

Thanks to Alya Nino knew the heroes schedules almost as well as she did. They often had patrol nights and he knew that this had been one of them but he also knew that those finished at midnight at the latest. The only times they’d been seen at night aside from those were when Hawkmoth decided that Paris didn’t need sleep and sent out an akuma. That raised the question, what the hell was Chat Noir doing in his room at 2:30 in the morning. 

 

“Not to be rude or anything but why are you here,” he asked nervously as he ran his fingers through his hair. He figured that it had to be important. He wondered if Chat was on the run or if Hawkmoth had found him or something. There was no way he would be at his house otherwise, it wasn’t like they knew each other or anything. 

“We need a theme song,” was all Chat said in explanation. Nino blinked at the response. What the hell? The response only gave him more questions. He assumed that he’d been referring to himself and Ladybug but why did they need a theme song and why was this a thing happening at 2 in the fucking morning?

 

“A theme song,” he repeated back in confusion. 

 

“Yeah, in all the movies and TV shows the heroes always have a theme song. Ladybug and I don’t have one yet so naturally we need one,” he responded as if it was the most normal thing in the world. It sounded like he was just talking about buying a coffee rather than writing a theme song for two superheroes that was almost certainly not normal. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

 

“Why me,” he asked. There were many other questions he had festering in his brain but that felt like the most important one. Out of everyone in Paris, Chat Noir had sought him out. He could have gone to Jagged Stone who would’ve happily written a song for the heroes but instead, he’d chosen Nino, a nobody DJ. That raised the question, why him?

 

Chat Noir smirked. “I know talent when I see it and your music is the cat’s meow,” he answered. When had Chat even heard his music he wondered. Sure he’d DJed a few parties which Chat easily could have been at but he’d only ever shared his original music with Adrien. How had Chat heard, perhaps his hearing was better than Nino thought and he’d been stalking him? No, that sounded crazy, yet it wasn’t like Adrien could be Chat or anything, not with his schedule.

 

“Thanks, but when have you ever heard my music,” Nino asked in confusion hoping for some clarification. Chat sighed dramatically as he flopped down on Nino’s bed. He raised a hand dramatically to his head and exclaimed “some things are best-kept secrets, Nino.”

 

How did he know his name? It felt like Chat seemed to mysteriously know more than he let on about Nino because he was pretty certain he’d never told the hero his name. Well, he guessed he might’ve found it out when he got akumatized but still. How did Chat know so much?

 

“Alright, but why does this have to happen at 2am,” he asked tiredly. 

“It’s 2am,” Chat echoed in confusion. Nino nodded and noticed the heroes cat ears drooped and his face fell into something between panic and worry. “I didn’t realise it was so late, I’m sorry for waking you,” he said nervously. 

  
“What time did you think it was,” Nino asked with a laugh.

“Ten,” Chat said in response. 

“Well it seems like your time telling skills certainly don’t deserve one,” he said attempting to appeal to the heroes humor. Chat smiled so Nino counted it as a success. Still, he wasn’t entirely sure how Chat had managed to lose track of over four hours of time because even he wasn’t that bad. 

 

“Can you write me a theme song or is the answer going to be a NiNO,” Chat asked with a slight chuckle at the terrible pun. Nino just rolled his eyes.

 

“Sure, I’m not about to say no to one of Paris’s heroes,” Nino answered. Chat’s eyes lit up and he practically jumped with joy. “But, it’s going to have to wait until tomorrow because it’s 2am and I’m hanging out with my best bro Adrien tomorrow and don’t want to be falling asleep on him,” Nino explained. 

 

Chat gave him an odd look that seemed almost sly. “I’m sure Adrien would understand,” he said with a smile playing on his lips. 

“I’m sorry Chat, but I’m not blowing off my best bro, not even for a superhero,” Nino answered back as he folded his arms across his chest. Chat smiled and just shrugged. 

“Come on bro, it won’t take long. Pleaaase. It’s a matter of great importance,” Chat pleaded.

“It’s a theme song,” Nino shot back unamused. 

 

“What about after your hang out with Adrien, what about then?” Wow, he was really serious about that theme song Nino thought jokingly. He still didn’t quite understand why the hero was so adamant that he needed one, but who was Nino to judge. Maybe writing the song for Chat Noir would be his big break in the music business. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder why the cat wanted one in the first place. 

 

"I already suggested then Chat, but alright," Nino responded with a laugh. Chat's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Thanks, Nino, you're the best. I'll see you tomorrow then," Chat said excitedly as he jumped up onto the windowsill.

"What time?"

Chat just smirked and gave him a mock salute before jumping out the window into the night. Nino sighed as he watched the cat hero disappear into the night. Hopefully, he wasn't about to get another 2am wake-up call over this theme song Chat insisted on.


End file.
